Costumbres Humanas
by AsH HewLett
Summary: Un beso, era un gesto humano que profetizaba el afecto personal hacia algo. Del mismo modo, involucraba el contacto labial, creando estimulación erógena en la que intervienen cinco nervios craneales. O en su caso, aceptaba la presencia de la otra en ese lugar. [LAPIDOT](One-Shot)


**_Steven Universe es plena propiedad de Rebecca Sugar, para lo único que utilizo sus personajes es para pleno entretenimiento literario._ **

**:::::**

 **Costumbres humanas.**

 **:::::**

—Lazuli…¡Hey!¡Lazuli!¡¿Estas despierta?!¡Hey!¡Psff!¡Lazuli!— Rodando sus ojos fastidiada, se permitió girarse sobre su costado, para observarla allí parada. A poco centímetros de su rostro, sin molestarse siquiera el presente ceño fruncido que le regalo.

—¿Qué quieres?— Trato, en verdad trato que su voz no sonara algo tosca. Todo lo ocurrido a lo largo de ese día, la había dejado realmente cansada. No tenía tiempo para lidiar nuevamente con su intento inocente de ganarse su confianza. Distinguiendo el rotundo nerviosismo que pareció cubrirla, apretó sus labios con rudeza. Tal vez Steven, tendría razón, estaba juzgándola sin darle la oportunidad. Reincorporándose un poco, se permitió sonreírle suavemente. —¿Qué sucede, Peridot?—Volvió a preguntar, esta vez, dócilmente. Notando inmediatamente aquella mirada brillante cambiar en una que definitivamente acompaño la sonrisa enorme que le mostró una hilera de dientes perfectos.

Le causaba cierta gracia, para ser sinceros. Esa torpeza para establecer relaciones, definitivamente estaba siendo pulida por Steven y las demás.

—¿Quieres ver una temporada de " _Camp Pining Hearts_ ", conmigo?—Desorientada, ciertamente curiosa, alzó sus cejas decayendo en esa pequeña cajita de plástico que hasta el momento había sostenido entre sus manos. Posando sus ojos azules contra esos ojos verdes, emocionados, se atrevió a preguntar con cautela.

—¿Qué es eso?—A lo largo de su estadía en la Tierra, jamás había visto o escuchado a Steven, hablar sobre ello.

—¡OH!—Ese grito ahogado, la hicieron ampliar su sonrisa. ¿Tanto asombro solamente por ese hecho?—¿Cómo es posible que no los conozcas?— Lapiz, se vio prácticamente arrastrada, por la más pequeña, hasta que ambas cómodamente se encontraron frente a una televisión vieja y enormes cojines a su espalda que hacían de respaldo contra la fría madera vieja del granero.

Abrazando sus rodillas, aguardo en silencio, escuchando su parloteo inentendible. Era cómo escucharla hablar sobre ciencia o aparatos tecnológicos, no le podía seguir el ritmo ante la velocidad en la que su lengua se movía, articulando oraciones, empapadas de hechos, fechas y personajes que ella no entendía del todo.

A medida que avanzaba la historia, en ese conjunto de imagen, fue comprendiendo su ferviente punto, de que los protagonistas no concedían del todo. Y en su lugar, ese pintoresco gusto por esa pareja, que tanto esmero le ponía a explicarle su relación, comenzó a hacerse presente en su pensamiento, inconscientemente. Era algo simple, pero entretenido, la historia en si se podría comparar a esas típicas historias baratas que los terrícolas solían consumir. Pero no fue hasta que esa pareja, se vio envuelta en un acto extraño, que se dedico a prestar completamente atención.

¿Qué era eso?

Los labios de ambos, se unían en una actuada danza de lenguas y succiones. Atenta, no se dio cuenta, cuando comenzó a prestarle atención a ese tipo de movimientos. Las gemas no hacían eso, en realidad, la danza de la fusión creía que era el único acto de amor que se podían dar mutuamente. Ya sea para unirse en la batalla o recaer en el más arcaico de sus deseos de aprecio.

—¡Gah!¡Qué asco!— La escucho quejarse, flojamente a su lado—¡No es como debería trascurrir la historia, es obvio que hace mejor pareja con su amigo!— Algo le decía, que no era la primera vez que esa gema se quejaba tras ver ese acto, no era un secreto para Lapiz su papel de quisquillosa.

Cierta curiosidad rodeó su cuerpo al volver nuevamente su mirada hacia ella. ¿Las gemas podían hacer eso?. Anteriormente, había notado la manera en la que tanto Ruby y Sapphire, interactuaban antes de volverse Garnet. Ella misma en el pasado, había sido testigo presencial de su primera unión frente a los ojos de Blue Diamond. Esas dos gemas, ni siquiera necesitaron la danza de la fusión, para unirse. Se había dictado de una manera tan natural y a la vez tan fuera de lugar, que fue precisamente esa unión la que las había hecho desertoras del Homeworld.

¿Podría ella hacerlo también?

A carne propia, había visto el poder abrazador que la fusión entre dos gemas podía hacer. Garnet, en esos momentos, era una rival tan digna como Jasper, sino era que muchísimo más poderosa. Pero ahí decaía, en el error que la había condenado esos últimos meses a la soledad del océano, Garnet era una fusión perfecta entre gemas distintas. Malachite, en cambio, era simplemente una fusión. Una inestable fusión, que si ella se dejaba derrotar, sería utilizado plenamente por Jasper.

Pero…¿Podría hacer alguna poderosa fusión con otra gema?

Peridot, la observo ciertamente azorada, elevándose un poco de su lugar, ella misma se encargo de atrapar sus labios suavemente entre los suyos. Con su mirada clavada hacia esos ojos desorientados, imito lo mejor posible la imagen anteriormente vista. Delineando con su lengua esos labios, la introdujo con suavidad. Lamiendo lentamente, el interior de esas mejillas, al momento en que sus manos, curiosas e inquietas, tocaban la tela de ese traje oscuro. Apegando un poco más su torso hacia el suyo, reencarnando a los humanos que seguían hablando en la televisión.

Tras notarla tensa entre la palma de sus manos relajada, despego su rostro del suyo, para observar su cuerpo fijamente. Ninguna de las dos había cambiado, ambas seguían siendo Peridot y Lapiz. Nada de cambios.

Por lo visto, ese acto de fusión solo funcionaba con contadas gemas, no con ellas. Con su boca abierta de par a par, aun húmeda de su propia saliva, Peridot la observo completamente desorientada.

—¿Qué fue lo que hicimos?— Le pregunto directamente, al ver que ella no se dignaba a darle una respuesta a su silenciosa pregunta.

—Es…Eso…Eso los humanos lo llaman beso…Lo utilizan para fomentar un afecto personal, hacia alguien.—Tras recuperar un poco su compostura, seguido de un carraspeo de garganta. Y ante la atenta mirada azulada, prosigo— Según lo que me menciono Perla…El contacto labial involucra la acción nerviosa relacionada con la estimulación erógena en la que se ven intervenidos los nervios craneales y…

—Okey…Entendí…—Le dijo al notar en como nuevamente le vendría una explicación de lo más científica. Recargándose nuevamente sobre ese mullido almohadón a su espalda, continuo con su mirada fija en aquel aparato. Con tranquilidad.

—¿Lazuli?— Fue la voz, entre penumbras que le hablo suavemente tras el tercer capítulo de la temporada dos.

—¿Mph?

—¿Ese beso significa que aceptaste ser mi amiga y compañera de granero?—Tras mantenerse en unos momentos pensativa, ella se permitió notar esos ojos grandes observarla con curiosidad. Ahí, con la luz de la televisión simplemente alumbrándola y aquellos pequeños dedos que se retorcían mutuamente con nerviosismo, parecían esos pequeños peces que solían acariciar su nariz al pasar frente a sus ojos. En un inútil intento de calmarla, de darle apoyo para que pueda luchar contra esas cadenas.

De pronto, se vio sonriendo sin querer. Y tal como Peridot lo había admirado, sus mejillas parecieron más oscuras que lo acostumbrados, tras escucharla decir un delicioso.

—Se puede decir que si…—Que murió tras el grito eufórico y emocionado que ella soltó, tras el abrazo que se obsequiaron esos dos chicos en la pantalla, en un gesto fraternal y amistoso. Lapiz, soltó un suspiro con diversión, con su mente puesta en esa rota grabadora que descansaba por debajo de la almohada en donde momentos atrás estaba recostada.

Quizás no le caería mal aprender más costumbres humanas, a su lado.

* * *

 **Dedicación de este One-Shot a "241LORM3RCUR1" que me incentivo a escribir sobre estas dos. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado! :D**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! :)**


End file.
